Permanent Night Stand
by brie3887
Summary: AU/Oneshot: Tris and Tobias's one night stand turns more permanent.


She rolled off his body, settling into the softness of the mattress beside him. The air was still and only the sounds of their labored breathing cut through it. She felt her heart rate start to decline and leaned her head back into the pillow, drawing an arm over her chest lazily. She swallowed and stared up at the ceiling. "Just so you know, this really isn't my thing." She could hear a throaty chuckle beside her and a shift in the sheets. She lolled her head to the side and saw him. His arm was twisted over his head and he looked at her, amusement written across his eyes. "One night stands." She clarified with an upturn of her lips. Her eyes drifted back up to the ceiling and she took a deep breath. "Picking up men in bars." Her fingers wisped across her hairline.

"But it was worth it?" He asked. She looked to him and bit her lip nodding. "Agreed." He turned his head toward the ceiling. "Not really my thing either." That made her smile more as she gazed back above her.

"What's your full name again?" She inquired trying to hide back the urge to laugh. He didn't.

"Tobias Eaton." The words came through and she processed the name. "Tris Prior." He said through pursed lips and looked over at her.

"You remember, very good." She was satisfied. She shifted her body, curling onto her side, pulling the sheets with her, and folding her hands under her cheek. "What happens now?" He shrugged.

"You can stay, go, whatever." His voice was light and he glanced over at her. She looked down, her fingers playing with the sheets absently.

"Are you the cuddle type? Or stay on your side of the bed type?" She asked. He grimaced.

"Well, I don't really find it to be that manly to be called the cuddle type." She laughed. "But that doesn't mean I don't like it." He paused. "Are you?"

"I guess. It depends." She said. They stared at one another, trying to figure the other out, observing their minute behaviors. "I'd do it now." She offered. He nodded and a gesture of his hand invited her into his arms. She adjusted her head on his chest and rested her arm on his side. He kept her close. The thickness of the air embraced them, a third partner in the room, bringing the strangers closer together. Her fingers explored the grooves of his chest, smoothing over lines of tattoos and scars. His brushed delicately up and down the side of her ribcage. "Tell me a secret you've never told anyone." She whispered. Tobias closed his eyes.

"Secret?" His voice was low. He felt her nod easily against his chest. "When I was a kid, I used to plot to run away." He laughed nervously. Tris sat up, her chin resting on his chest. "Sometimes I wish I had." He continued. She saw the pain deep within his blue eyes and the disappointed grin across his face. "Your turn." She looked up, away from him.

"I think I plot to run away now." She said. His fingers stopped their strumming at her side. Her lips turned down and she released a deep sigh. Vulnerability swelled around them.

"I think we're made for each other." She glanced up at him and saw his eyes full of mirth, and her lips turned up, dimples forming at the side. She laughed and reached up fitting her lips to his softly.

The following morning, she dressed in front of him, unembarrassed and not eager to leave. He made her coffee to take with her and kissed her goodbye. The door closed between them letting the intimate night's events be shut back away as they both wanted.

Tris settled into the bar stool next to her friends. Friday night meant a crowded scene and men looking for dates. She scanned the bar, tired of listening to her friends complain about work and saw him. It was Tobias – sitting at the other corner of the bar next to some friends. She observed him, her eyes skimming over his friends, guffawing over something while he just quietly laughed to the side. He looked different in the glow of the bar lights, bigger maybe, she wasn't really sure. She guessed that when there's nothing but you and another person in the dark, there's not much to hide. She slipped off her stool and grabbed her drink.

Tobias felt the gentle pressure of a hand at his side. He looked over his shoulder and saw her. She held her drink up in greeting. "Hi," He said excitement swelling through him.

"Hey." He gestured to an open stool and she shook her head no. "I just saw you from where I was at, and thought I would come over."

"Here with your friends?" He asked leaning close to her. She nodded her eyes drawn up to his. The band started off to the side and Tris rolled her eyes; the bar was already loud enough. Tobias leaned closer to her, his lips at her ear. "I haven't really been able to stop thinking about you." Tris bit her lip. "And then I realized I didn't have your number." He pulled back and shrugged his shoulders. She nodded and leaned forward.

"Me too." She agreed. His hand fit to her side and she rested hers on his shoulder as she leaned closer to his ear. "Probably the most honest conversation I've ever had." She pulled back raising her eyebrows. Her hand reached up to fiddle with an earring and he watched her for a minute.

"Me too." He said. "So does that mean I can take you on a real date?" She nodded, smiling wide.

"Yes." She looked down, a blush rising in her cheeks. "If you promise me cuddle time later on." His laugh reverberated through the crowd as he tilted his head back. She ran her hand down his chest. "Manly man." She said with a smirk and wink in her eye. His face inclined toward hers, their lips barely touching, his eyes locked on hers.

"No problem as long as you promise to run away with me." Her lips drew upwards and she bit the edge of her bottom lip, trying to prevent the laughter she felt moving through her. She closed the space and kissed him, pushing her body to his, erasing all space between them. He gathered her close and kissed her deep, his tongue sweeping over the same bitten bottom lip. For them both, it was a one night stand turned permanent night stand.

 **A/N: I do not own the Divergent Series.**


End file.
